Conventional parallel traces that route high-frequency differential signals cause issues where a length of one trace is longer than the other trace. The different lengths are commonly caused by 90 degree bends where a radius of curvature of an inner trace is shorter than a radius of curvature of an outer trace. The different lengths create imbalanced phases in the two signal components that make up the differential signal. A pulse traversing the shorter trace will arrive at a destination before a complementary pulse that traverses the longer trace. The two pulses also experience different impedances from a source to the destination. The different impedances cause the two pulses to have different amplitudes upon reaching the destination.
It would be desirable to implement a 90 degree differential signal layout transition.